Dal-phone-kill-ek
by kukuruwataminesan
Summary: Also known as Dal-phone-kill-eggs-stir-min-ate. How many of you have wanted to use your phone while charging? Well, don't. It could cost you your life, at the hands of a very familiar enemy... Features Kagami Hiiragi from the anime Lucky Star as the Doctor's companion.
1. Chapter 1: Murder by iPhone

An iPhone is charging on the bedside table. It begins ringing. A girl comes into her bedroom and takes the call with the phone plugged in.

"Hey there, what's up?"

Just above Earth, there is a Dalek ship in orbit.

Inside the ship, a Dalek begins speaking. "Charging phone use detected! IMEI number ends in 6145!"

"Display!"

A screen displays the girl talking to her friend on the phone. A red, deep-voiced (Supreme) Dalek begins speaking. "Charging status confirmed. A decision will now be made to exterminate this human. Daleks, all in favour?"

The Daleks all begin screeching, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

While the other Daleks are loudly voicing their agreement to exterminate the girl on the phone, the Supreme Dalek speaks. "It is agreed. The human will be exterminated! Activate hyper-electron pulse! Exterminate!"

Inside the house, the girl goes in to a vocal shock. Electricity could be seen going through her body. Her hand was stuck to her phone on her ear; she could not put it down. Waves of blue energy were seen going through her body, then it suddenly stopped. She fainted on her bed. Smoke could be seen coming out of her body. The phone dropped onto her bed. The girl was dead, with her eyes open.

*Doctor Who Series 4 Theme*

David Tennant

Kari Wahlgren

*Doctor Who logo*

Dal-phone-kill-ek  
by kukuruwataminesan


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Investigator

The Doctor and Kagami are in the TARDIS. Kagami is on her phone, looking at one of her brother's videos, named "Iron Chef Parody".

"Is that… is that soy sauce?"

"Um, I don't think it's soy sauce…"

"Well, it looks like soy sauce…"

The Doctor asks Kagami, "Do you have to keep watching your brother's videos?"

Kagami replies, "Not really. I'm just watching because I'm bored. I mean, it's not like…" Kagami was suddenly interrupted by an incoming message to the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at the message. When Kagami asked him who it was from, the Doctor replied, "A little friend of mine. He comes from a family of police officers and workers. The legendary Tachibana family. Do you know them?"

Kagami just said, "Yeah, I've heard of that clan. I heard they've cracked some of the toughest cases in history."

The Doctor added, "And we've got a descendant right in London. What do you say? Shall we go visit him?" Kagami nodded, with some anticipation in her face. The Doctor pulled some levers and they appeared inside the carpark of a police building in London.

* * *

Inside the police building, an Asian man in his 30s, who is the head of his department, checks his phone before heading down to the carpark. He comes out of the lift just as the Doctor comes out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor! Lovely to see you again! This must be your companion. I'm DCI Sōko Tachibana, Metropolitan Police."

"I'm Kagami. It's nice to meet you."

The Doctor asked Sōko, "So, what have you called me in for? Not another one of your boring cases, I suppose."

Sōko chuckled briefly and replied, "No, Doctor, I promise it's an interesting one for you. Come with me and I'll show you."

* * *

On their way to Sōko's department, the Doctor explains to Kagami about the Tachibana family.

"Sōko's ancestors were policemen in the Edo period of Japan. Many of his ancestors had an involvement in the police force, even his family, isn't that right?"

"That's right. In fact, most of my relatives are working in police organisations in Japan. I grew up in London and my dad was an officer, until he retired a couple of years ago."

The three arrived at Sōko's department. "This is the Deaths Investigation Department, or DID. We work with the Coroner's Office to investigate strange deaths that other departments can't solve. And, if we don't have anything to investigate, we just help the other departments with their investigations until we can work on a new case."

Sōko showed the Doctor the coroner's report. "22-year-old Mei-cheng Lin. Her sister found her body on her bed two days ago. Her phone was found beside her body, which had quite a few scorch marks. The autopsy has confirmed that she died of electrocution by her phone, which was connected to the charger. Now pardon me for saying this, but if the charger wasn't one of those cheap ones from Chinatown, I'd say there was some supernatural or alien force behind this."

The Doctor said, "How can you come to that conclusion right now?"

Sōko replied, "We've been reading up on some theories on the internet. Most of them seem to confirm that this would only have happened with an inferior charger." A younger man walked into the room. "Oh, this is my assistant, DS Quentin Blenning. So, Quentin, what've you got for us?"

Quentin said to Sōko and the others, "I've got a response from Doctor Kelling. She's ready to show us the demonstrations."

"Right, let's head on down!" Sōko heads out of the office. Quentin follows him, along with the Doctor and Kagami.


	3. Chapter 3: The Scientist's Experiment

On their way to Professor Kelling's lab, Sōko and the others got talking. Kagami started off, "So, how did you two meet?"

Sōko told Kagami, "I was a CID officer a year back. We were working on a case to dismantle a criminal syndicate from both inside and out. All of us thought they were easy to deal with. We had undercover officers, but no one threatened to uncover them. It was like they couldn't tell an undercover officer from a loyal man. We cornered them during an exchange of funds. That was when we saw that that syndicate was being led by an **alien** criminal syndicate.

"A few of us were seriously injured in the resulting shootout. Eventually, I was the only one left and I had run out of bullets. I was about to throw my empty gun at them, but I slowly found a spaceship fading into me. Suddenly, I was inside that spaceship, and that was when I met the Doctor. He convinced me not to sacrifice my life in vain, because I was still young. The Doctor made the monsters go away, but he never told me how he did it.

"Later on, I got moved to this department because they told me that I was being reckless in that shootout. Over the past year, I learnt that facing aliens meant nothing unless I knew what I was dealing with, which is why I quite like working in this department. People keep saying that someone died because of supernatural causes, but we know that's not the case here."

* * *

Professor Kelling greeted the party as they came in. She then began to explain her experiment to everyone.

"Now, phone batteries these days are designed to protect from what is called thermal runaway. That's when a battery can overheat and explode. If you're using batteries and chargers from the manufacturer itself, you'll be fine, however, if any one of the two is one of those cheap things from Chinatown, then I wouldn't waste my luck on that.

"Over here, I've got a battery without thermal runaway protection. I'm going to switch this on. In about a minute or two, you can see what happens."

Professor Kelling turned her device on. Over the window in the other side, a battery is plugged into a power source. It begins inflating itself. After another minute, smoke begins to come out of the battery before sparks come out, setting it on fire.

"As you can see, the battery inflated itself because of the build-up of gas inside. Usually, this happens from overcharging, overuse, overheating, those things. Phone batteries know when to stop charging, which is why you get the 'fully charged' notification on your phone. But sometimes, the battery may keep charging after that and that is not normal."

Sōko asked, "What about using your phone while it's charging?"

"If you use the official batteries and chargers, it should be fine. However, you need to keep in mind that the battery might overheat or it may take a long time to charge. In the long run, I wouldn't recommend using your phone while charging."

Sōko got a call from his colleague, Katsuyuko Ōnishi, nicknamed "Yuko". "What? Another one? Send the address to Quentin. I'll be right there."


	4. Chapter 4: Black Phones and Red Hands

A teenage boy was in his house, browsing Facebook on his phone while it was charging. The camera on the front of his phone was being used by the Daleks to look into his house.

"Charger use detected! IMEI number ends in 2331!"

The Supreme Dalek begins speaking. "Human fools. They should learn to take everything they see on the internet seriously! Exterminate the human!"

The Daleks exclaim again, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The phone explodes in the boy's hand. He begins screaming. His parents went into his room. His mother screamed, "Oh my God, honey, call an ambulance!"

* * *

An hour later, Sōko arrived at the scene. "See, Doctor, this is what I want to show you." He went to find his colleague, Yuko. "Yuko, what we got?"

"The victim, 17 year old Kyle Camsington. He suffered burns to his right hand, arm, shoulder and neck. The ambulance's taken them to the hospital and we've taken the phone and charger for evidence."

"Great. Quentin, you're with me and the Doctor. We're heading down to take a statement from the boy and his parents. Yuko, head back to the station and take the evidence to Forensics."

* * *

Over at the hospital, Quentin spoke with Kyle's parents while the Doctor and Sōko spoke with Kyle himself. Kagami was asked to stay with Quentin.

"So, have you ever had to buy a charger or replacement battery once?" Quentin asked.

Kyle's mother replied, "Well, we got a replacement battery from Samsung. My son bought a charger for £5 in Chinatown."

Inside the hospital room, Sōko asked Kyle, "Have you read anything about not using your phone while charging?"

"Yeah, I read a couple of them. A couple of me Facebook friends only share random bollocks from other pages. That article was bullshit, that's what it is!"

"Language, please. We're in a hospital. So, when did you need to buy a new charger?"

"Oh, a couple of month back. Me old charger'd gone up the brink, so I gone down to Chinatown and bought this charger for five quid. Bargain, is what it is!"

"Did you ever know that your charger made your phone explode?"

"Nah, man, I didn't know, seriously!"

"Right, just make sure you use a proper charger with your phone next time. You take care now, mate." Sōko and the Doctor left the room. Sōko decided that he would send some officers to inspect shops selling low-quality batteries and chargers in Chinatown. They returned to the station.


	5. Chapter 5: And so, it is revealed

Over the course of a few hours, thousands of counterfeit batteries and chargers were seized from shops all over London. When Forensics went through some of them, they noticed that they each had a transmitter. When they traced the signal, they found that a Dalek ship was in orbit. Sōko and the Doctor were called.

Sōko asked Professor Kelling, "So whatever you're telling me, the Daleks are the ones who made the chargers?"

"I'm not sure, but the transmitter doesn't look like it's Earth technology."

The Doctor chipped in. "Using transmitters to kill people remotely through their charging phones? That doesn't sound like a Dalek thing to do. Sōko, bring some of those transmitters back to the TARDIS. Kagami, help us out. Allons-y!"

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor connected some transmitters together and sent a signal through them. He intended on connecting to the Dalek ship so that he could talk with them.

Up on the Dalek ship, the Daleks receive the signal. "Signal received. Display!"

The TARDIS and the Dalek ship were connected. "Well, well, Daleks! That's not like you, using people's phone chargers to kill people. No, if you wanted to invade the Earth, you could have just done it here and now, but you had to do it this way. Why did you do that?"

The Supreme Dalek replied, "Invasion was not our intention. We did this merely to gain your attention."

"And my attention you have. So, I assume you have something to say to me. What is it?"

"The time is upon you. Koshi Castle awaits. A lost boy, wandering the land looking for a purpose in life. The boy who regenerated and created many prototypes to fulfil his desire for love. He will await you at Koshi Castle, should you dare to tread on the dangerous time that is the Beta Uprising."

The Doctor, Kagami and Sōko were confused at what the Supreme Dalek was talking about. The ship left Earth's orbit, leading the Doctor to say, "Well, that was one wasted invasion."

Kagami said, "More like an anti-invasion! They call this an invasion?"

Sōko said, "Well, with the Dalek threat gone, I guess the only job we have is to warn the people about fake chargers and batteries. Who knows what will happen with all these death traps lying around!"

The Doctor and Sōko said their goodbyes. Sōko went back to his office while the Doctor and Kagami left in the TARDIS.

The Doctor, still bothered, asked Kagami, "Do you want to know the true meaning of what that Dalek said?"

Kagami replied, "Maybe. I think they left quickly because there's a big army at this Koshi Castle place and they're all waiting there for you."

"Yes… well, I don't like leaving a mystery unsolved. Come on Kagami, we've got a castle to investigate!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN**

 **MOVIE UPRISING BETA**


	6. Chapter 6: Credits

The Doctor  
DAVID TENNANT

Kagami Hiiragi  
KARI WAHLGREN

Sōko Tachibana/Myzhouji (Iron Chef Parody speaker)  
PHILLIP CHOU

Quentin Blenning  
TYLER KOU

Professor Kelling  
MAGARET WALLACE

Katsuyuko "Yuko" Ōnishi  
SAYURI TAKEDA

Mei-cheng Lin (Electrocuted girl)  
MITSUORI HARADA

Kyle Camsington  
ROBERT JACKSON

Voice of Daleks  
NICHOLAS BRIGGS


End file.
